Chuu,Jin,ME,Matriz Dude and Shippo this'll be fun!
by Godless
Summary: a little language! BUT FUNNY! You'll luv it! and many more people too come!thinks in evil mind MUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Wait A MiNiUte!

**Author**: **O' GOD IM HYPER!**

**Jin**: _Looks around_ HowdidIgethere?

**Author**:Thinks IM THE ALL MIGHTY IRISHWOODDWELLER I CAN does anything!

**Author**: Like now im gonna bring in SHIPPO!

_(Shippo appears with confusion)_

**Author**: SEEEEE!

**Shippo**: Inuasha? Kogoma? AHHHHHHH!

**Jin**: Look t the wee' little fox boy! Here little foxy!

**Author**: THERE ALL DEAD!

**Shippo**: _cries_

**Author**: _looks at poor foxy_ Im sorry little dude! There alive...I think...

**Jin**: _hugs Shippo_ ITS ALLRIGHT!

**Author**: _Brings in matrix dude_

**Matrix dude**: Im prophesying...the matrix...

**Shippo**: OOOOOOOOOO Look at shiny clothes!_grabs shiny coat_

**Matrix Dude**: GET OFF the threads MAN!

**Author**: OOOOOO KKKKKKKK...Lets bring in are loving CHUU! _Chuu suddenly appears_

**Chuu**: Hey? WHERED that pretty Bar tender go?

**Author**: SHES DEAD!

**Jin**: _Starts playing with Shippo's tail_

**Matrix Dude**: WHAT the Fuck is going on?

**Chuu**: I LOVE YA' BROTHER!

**Author**: WE ARE ALL A FAMILEY!

What will happen next? PLEZZZZZ REVIEW!


	2. CHICKeN?

THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chicken?

**Author**: Ya' l now Kurama Fox's like chicken.

**Kurama**: YEAH! _Shuchie take over_ Stay Calm Youko!

**Jin**: WoW there are THREE Pretty fox's?

**Shippo**: HuH? 0.O

**Author**: Jin How many fingers am I holding up?

**Jin**: Are you drunk?

**Author**: No...only a little...Coke Good...

**Matrix Dude**: IM Gonna do mah NAILS noW!

**Author**: I think YouR CoLoR Is PiNk!

_Brings Sensui through Portal!_

**Sensui**: WtF?

**Author**: WElcomE ToO MaH MesSeD Up FaNfIc!

**Chuu**: Are You GaY?

**Sensui**: NO!...Okay..maybe a little...

**Shippo**: _anime fall_

**Author**: Moves away from Sensui Otay then...ArE YoU SuRe?

**Jin**: The Matrix dude is takein all his clothes off!

**Author**: MAHHHHH EYES!

**Sensui**: OOOOOOOOOOO Sexy thing!

**EVERYONE**: O.o.../

**Author**: Where the hell is Kurama and...human man?

**Youko**: Here little chicken...chiken...chicken...

_Stalking his "lunch"_

**Author**: BOK BOAK BAK!

_Hiei walks in_

**Chuu**: I LOVE Ya' LITTLE MAN!

**Hiei:** You will die a slow and painful DEATH!

**Author**: Awwww is Hiei in a depressed and unhappy mood? You don't have to be moody! Your just going through PUBERTY!

**EVERYONE BUT ME**: _Anime fall_

**

* * *

**


	3. Pizza ANd BROCLIE?

* * *

**Author**: I HAVE Preppared A WONDERFULL MEAL!

**Jin**: CHICKEN ?

**Author**:No...Youko ate the chicken.

**Youko**: I KNOW I should of plucked that chicken...O' god..._Steps in bathroom._

**Matrix**: WELL what the HELL are we eating?

**Kurama**: _Comes out of bathroom in human form_. 'Where having Pizza and Brocleie...

**Author**: YEP!

**Hiei**: Hn...

**Author**: Ya' Know what Hiei BITE ME!

_Angela steps through portal_

**Angela**: KAT What The hell?

**Author**: NOOOOOOOOO YOU must Not GiVe OuT NAMe!

**Shippo**: Why Not?

**Author**: BECAUSE There might be BAD people out THERE who want to steal ME!

**Hiei**: Who in the right mind would want to steal you?

**Author**: BITE ME HIEI !

_Angela comes over and bites Author_

**Author**: GOD D# ANGELA!

_Brings Casey through portal_

**Author**: CASEY! EAT HER!

**Matrix Dude**: WTH?

_All sitting at table with pizza and broclie..._

**Kurama**: hiei...eat your GREen vegetables...So you'll get NICE and tall!

**Hiei**: NO I will not eat mah illies...

**EVREYONE LOOKS AT THEM**

**Sensiu**: Don't make the sexy fire demon eat his broclie! I like them SHORT!

_Chases Hiei around..._

**ANG**: MAH EYES!

**Casey**: AHHHHH THEY BURN!

**Author**: Man...thats REALLY short...I knew Yuskue said it was short but...THATS REALLY SHORT!

What will happen next?


	4. The END? Or is IT?

**...wow...long time no see?**

**Irish**: I THINK HE'S ITALIAN!

**Jin**: No Rinku is diffen't not! He is more German!

**Matrix dude**: IM SPANISH!

_Everyone looks at matrix dude_

**Hiei**: YOUR ALL JAPPANESE YOU NIT WITS!

**Touya pops out of no were:** well to be honest im English.

**Jin**: Ya! Im Irish.

**Irish (O' Irish is me the author):** YOU POSER!

**Jin:** O' yeah...um...im Celtic?

**Irish**: Nice meeting you Celtic, im Irish and that's Hiei that's Shippo and that over there with his hands in his pants is-

**Hiei**: THAT IS HIS ENTHICI YOU IDOT!

**Irish**: What EVER! Your...RUSSIAN!

**Shippo**: No...Becey look at her butt it is like, so big...I don't get it.

**Irish**:...Shippo what are you reading?

**Shippo**:...The matrix dude's boxers.

O.O

**Irish**: WHY!

**Matrix**: CAUSE IM TOO SEXY FOR MY PANTS!

_I will be back._ **_THE END! THis is BS! But i don't care! I know this fan fic SUCKED!_**


End file.
